No Regrets
by Delayed Poet
Summary: Hermione and Charlie learn how a summer fling can turn into so much more.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter logos, trademarks, names, characters, and related are the property of Warner Bros., J. K. Rowling, and/or their respective owners. I do not claim any affiliation with those who own Harry Potter and would like to make it clear that no copyright infringement is intended in the publication of this story.

_**One**_

Hermione tried not to focus on the way Harry's arm rested around Ginny's shoulders or how she leaned toward him. She tried not to notice the lovey-dovey looks they gave each other when they thought she and Ron weren't paying attention. And she tried desperately to pretend that she and Ron didn't have any kind of romantic past. It only made things awkward when she remembered their short, volatile relationship.

Just then, Harry was ordering them another round of drinks, Ron was eye-flirting with a pretty blonde who was sitting at the bar, and Ginny was filling Hermione in on her and Harry's plans for parenthood.

"…playing Quidditch for five years already, so I really don't mind taking a few years off to start our family," Ginny explained, though Hermione was only half-listening. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for the couple because she was; it was just that she'd always thought she'd be experiencing similar things around the same time as Harry and Ginny.

And it wasn't that she wished she were experiencing those things with Ron because she'd been happier in the year since they'd broken up than during the six month relationship they'd shared.

"Hermione!" Harry called out.

She jumped slightly. "What?"

"Ginny was asking you something," he explained.

Blushing, Hermione said, "I'm sorry. I was a bit distracted. Forgive me?"

Ginny smiled understandingly. "Of course. I was wondering what you're doing this summer? You haven't said anything about your plans."

"Oh! I'm actually planning a holiday to Eastern Europe."

Ginny's eyebrows rose to hide behind her trendy bangs. "Oh really? Going to visit a certain Bulgarian?"

"Maybe," Hermione said teasingly.

"You're going to visit Viktor?" Ron rejoined the conversation, frowning at Hermione. Apparently the Bulgarian Seeker was still a sore point for him.

Hermione glared lightly at Ron. "And what if I am?" She wasn't. But that wasn't the point.

Ron simply made a disgruntled noise and looked away. A moment later he said, "Oi, there's Fred and George." Louder, he called out to them, standing and waving a hand in the air. "We're over here."

Everyone greeted the twins as they joined their table, sitting on either side of Hermione.

"What did we miss?" Fred asked.

"Hermione was just telling us about the holiday she'll be taking to see Viktor this summer," Ginny told them, looking at Hermione with a mischievous grin on her face.

The twins raised their eyebrows, looking at Hermione. "Is that right?" they asked slowly.

"I never said I was visiting Viktor," she said, defensive yet amused. She knew that if she denied it just a bit, they'd believe it even more, which would work out to her benefit.

"How long will you be on the continent?" George asked, a small smirk gracing his lips. The look he was giving her made her feel as though he knew precisely where she was going, and it unnerved her.

"About a month. I'll be leaving in July." She smiled at him, hoping that her expression said that it wasn't a big deal and that it didn't bother her one bit that they were all talking about it.

"Well I hope you have a good holiday, then," George said, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

"George!" Hermione blushed, mortified at the implication. She wasn't a prude, but she didn't want her friends to be talking about her sex life, especially in public! Fortunately, he let the subject drop. The evening continued with light conversation, lots of laughing and teasing, eating and drinking. Hermione found herself to be very lucky to have such a wonderful group of friends.

"We'd better be off," Harry said quite a bit later, his arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders. She kissed him lightly, and her brothers groaned.

"Oi! Get out of here! We don't need to be seeing you defile our sister!" Fred exclaimed, though he was grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny said, laughing. "Fine, fine, we're leaving!"

"Well, in that case, I think I should probably be off myself," Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows at the twins. "You'll be all right, Hermione?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yes, Ron, I'll be fine," and watched him saunter to the bar to flirt with the pretty blonde more. She just shook her head at his back, though there were no hard feelings.

When she turned her attention back to the twins, it was to find them both looking at her with matching, sneaky expressions. It was, without a doubt, unnerving. She waited for them to say something.

They didn't.

Finally, she asked, "What?"

Slowly, they grinned. "We know where you're really going," George said.

Her stomach jumped at his words. How was that possible? No one knew except her and Charlie.

"What do you mean? I'm going to Eastern Europe, just like I said," she told them, licking her lips nervously.

"Romania," Fred said simply.

"To see Charlie," George added.

Hermione pulled her lower lip between her teeth anxiously. "How do you know?"

George smiled brightly. "We visited him last week. We needed some supplies that he graciously acquired for us."

"And we saw the letters he'd happened to leave out on a table."

Hermione gasped. "You read his mail?! _My _private letters to him?" she exclaimed.

Fred laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hermione."

"We won't tell anyone."

"Besides," Fred said. "You're just visiting a friend, right?"

She shifted in her chair, still annoyed that they'd read her letters. "Well, yes, but you still shouldn't have read those letters."

The twins merely continued to smile at her, and she knew she couldn't stay mad at them. It was in their nature to snoop. And they'd said they wouldn't tell anyone. It would all work out. Right?

Right.

* * *

**  
A/N:** This is part one of a ten part story that was written for kalina_blue on Live Journal for the 2008 Weasley Fest Fic Exchange. I've chosen to post each part as a separate chapter, so they will be short, however it is complete so updates will be at least twice a week.

Many thanks to my lovely beta, Gelsey!


	2. Part Two

_**Two**_

Hermione checked inside her bag to ensure she'd gotten everything for the fifth time that morning. She was ready to Apparate and would be leaving in just five minutes. Biting her lower lip, she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked all right.

The sundress she wore ended just above her knees, left her shoulders bare, and modestly covered her cleavage. Her long, thick hair was pulled back into a single plait, wisps of it escaping the braid to fall around her face in thick, loose curls.

With butterflies in her stomach, Hermione held her bag in one hand, wand in the other, and Apparated to Romania. She wandered out of the hidden Apparition Point into a bustling city. She knew that Charlie's flat was just at the edge of the city, but he would be at work just then, so she decided to go somewhere for dinner and drinks.

She settled in at a table in a small pub. She knew it was a wizarding establishment because there was a certain lack of Muggle clothing in the place. She ordered a light dinner and a drink. While she was waiting, she pulled a book out from her bag. It was a Muggle romance novel, one she would deny ever having touched if confronted about, but she enjoyed them very much.

She ate as she read, reluctantly falling in love with Alan right along with Shelby. She sat with her second glass of wine, her plate already cleared, still reading. She'd lost track of her surroundings and as she started on her third glass of wine, she heard a rowdy group of men come into the small pub. Glancing up, she smiled brightly when she saw Charlie amongst them.

He looked around idly, and when his eyes locked on hers, Hermione stuffed the book back into her bag and stood up to meet him a few steps away from the table. He scooped her up into a hug, twirled her around, and kissed her forehead.

"No troubles getting here, aye?" he asked as he set her back down.

Laughing, she kissed his cheek lightly. "None at all."

"Oi! Charlie! Who's the lass?" one of his friends called across the pub, laughing.

With an arm around her shoulder, Charlie looked back at his friends. "It's my Hermione," he called back, but ushered her back to the table she'd been sitting at.

Hermione blushed and raised an eyebrow at the use of 'my' before her name. It certainly was something to think about, and it wasn't an entirely uncomfortable thought.

"Did you eat already?" he asked as they sat down.

Smiling, Hermione said, "Yes, I have, but you're welcome to eat. I don't mind waiting."

Nodding in mock seriousness, he said, "Oh good," and then ordered fish and chips and a beer.

As he ate, they talked, the conversation flowing easily. It had the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and a light flush tinting her cheeks.

"So, since you refused to answer in my letters," Hermione started, a teasing smile playing around her lips, "why did you decide to play with dragons instead of playing Quidditch?"

He paused, drank down his beer, and leaned toward her a bit. "Let me ask you something. You've only dated Quidditch players, right?"

Hermione jolted as she thought about that. It wasn't something she'd ever considered, but it seemed he was right. "Yes?" she answered slowly, unsure of his point.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Coincidence?" It was true. She had never taken into consideration whether or not the guys she dated played Quidditch. It just turned out that way.

He shook his head, but he was smiling. "No, luv, not coincidence. Quidditch players get much more attention than other blokes. Now, I don't mind getting attention, but I always knew that playing Quidditch professionally would mean that there would always be people wanting to know every detail of my private life," he explained.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch and still play occasionally, I just didn't want that kind of scrutiny into my life."

Hermione got the feeling that there was more to it than that, but she let it go. For now.

As she drank more wine, their conversation turned more toward flirting, and Hermione let herself remember why she'd been so eager to join Charlie in Romania for a month. He was delightfully funny. His golden brown eyes sparkled in humor, and his lips were thick and full and utterly kissable. She found herself fantasizing about kissing him, the flush on her cheeks deepening to a blush as the fantasy kiss turned into more.

Charlie stood and held out a hand for her. She took it and stood, looking at him questioningly.

"We're going to go ahead back to my flat," he explained, grinning at her as though he knew just what she had been thinking. Was she really that transparent?

He kept her hand in his as he led her out of the pub and down a long, winding street. Soon they reached the edge of the town, the buildings smaller and more spread out. She enjoyed the way her hand felt in his larger, roughened one, and the warm, tipsy feeling the wine had given her. As they reached the door to his flat, she turned her face up to his.

"I'm going to kiss you," she said softly as she leaned up to press her lips to his. His hands reached up to push into her hair, loosening the long braid, as he kissed her back gently. He groaned against her mouth, pulled her closer against him.

She felt him fumble behind them to open the door, and they moved awkwardly inside, their mouths still joined in a sweet kiss. He kicked the door closed behind them. Her bag dropped as her hands moved over his back, her short nails raking across the thin fabric of his shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said without conviction, tracing her jaw with her lips. She tilted her head back to better accommodate him.

"Why not?" she countered, moaning as his teeth grazed across the sensitive skin at the base of her neck.

The feeling of him against her, mouth, hands, teeth roaming, was irresistible, and all she could think about was the overwhelming desire to feel his skin against hers. His shirt was pulled over his head, tossed aside. Her hands were at his trousers as he was unzipping her dress. They fell to the floor and were left there as the couple made their way to the single bedroom.

Their lips met again, their naked bodies pressed intimately against one another. She reveled in the feel of his bare chest against her own, his warmth spreading to her, heating her already warm skin. His fingers pulled her hair out of the braid.

They tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. His eyes held hers as they joined in one swift motion. Their movements were slow, sweet. A touch here, a kiss there as their bodies moved together. It was familiar, yet new. His fingers glided across her body, teasing and stroking, easing her to the edge.

"Oh," she moaned softly as she felt herself tumbling over the edge. He kissed her and kept up the steady rhythm as her body tightened and finally relaxed around him.

After the night they'd spent together, and now, being with him in his bed, Hermione couldn't help but feel a spark between them, a desire for more. It wasn't something she'd ever even thought of before. Well, that wasn't entirely true. If she was being honest with herself, she'd started falling for him during their letters. But it was silly to consider such fanciful things as anything more than right now, than the feel of him sliding in and out of her.

When the feeling, the tension became too much, Charlie released his seed inside of her, whispering her name on a moan. He lay over her, putting his weight on his arms, kissing her. When he rolled off of her, he lay on his back and pulled her to him, cuddling her against his side.

* * *

  
**A/N**: And there is part two of ten! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, let me know what you thought!

**Queenofinsanity**: I do so enjoy broadening your shipping horizons! I sent you a message, but I don't know if you got it. Email me!


	3. Part Three

_**Three**_

Hermione woke slowly, her mind foggy and her body feeling delightfully used. Unconsciously, she reached across the bed for Charlie, hoping for an encore performance of the night before. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't there, and she forced herself not to dwell on the disappointment that she hadn't woken in his arms. It wasn't smart to get attached to a man who loved the bachelor's lifestyle.

As her mind worked its way to consciousness, she realized that it wasn't silent in the flat, that there was water running. The image of Charlie wet and naked in the shower woke her thoroughly. She sat up in his very large, very comfortable bed, the sheet falling down around her waist exposing her breasts.

The water turned off and moments later Charlie walked out of the bathroom, a towel draped low around his waist, water running down his bare chest. Her nipples tightened at the sight, and she felt warmth flooding her intimate parts.

He stood leaning against the door frame, studying her. Resisting the urge to cover herself, Hermione leaned back against the headboard, a small smile forming on her face.

"No regrets?" he asked softly, his eyes focused on hers.

She shook her head once, still smiling. "No regrets."

Her pulse sped up as he shoved off the doorframe and walked to her, dropping the towel on the way. His desire was apparent, and Hermione moved up to her knees as he joined her on the bed. Their lips joined and, laughing, Hermione pushed him to lie back on the bed.

Hermione wasn't one to waste an opportunity for practical research.

She explored his body enthusiastically. Teasing and touching, adjusting her motions by his reactions. When she took him into her mouth, he jerked toward her unconsciously, groaning loudly. She licked, sucked, nibbled, grazed lightly with her teeth, and when it became too much, he pushed her away and switched their positions.

His exploration of her body was much slower. He took his time, leaving no place untouched. All thought fled her as his mouth teased her most intimate parts, pushing her over the peak again and again. His name was on her lips, and she couldn't imagine why she had taken so long to find him.

Their joining was fast and fierce, a passionate tangle of limbs and desires, an erotic challenge for dominance. He took her places she'd never been, tempted her to stay there forever. And when they found completion in one another, they made their way to the shower, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Later, they had breakfast at his small dining table and talked. They talked about everything, yet nothing in particular. Hermione felt amazed at the easy flow of conversation. She'd never had that before, that morning-after sharing of a meal and easy conversation. The desire to have many more was difficult to fight off, but she reminded herself that she wasn't there to build a relationship with Charlie.

But she couldn't help that part of her, that very secret part, which was falling for Charlie Weasley.

* * *

**A/N**: Because Part Three is so very short, I'll be posting Part Four today as well! Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Part Four

_**Four**_

The weeks passed quickly, too quickly, Hermione thought. She and Charlie spent most of his free time together, out of his flat and in his bed. She hadn't thought she would enjoy herself quite so much, but she found herself saddening at the prospect of returning to England. There was something about Romania—and not only that Charlie was there—that called to Hermione, begging her to stay and explore the old towns, the wide expanses of open land, and the future with Charlie she swore to herself she didn't fantasize about.

But the day came for Hermione to leave. She packed her stuff in her bag, refusing to double-check that she'd gotten everything. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't out of any hope that if she'd left anything at his flat, she'd have an excuse to come back. Charlie held her hand as he walked her through the town to the Apparition Point. Once they were in the alley, hidden from the view of the street, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly, gently.

"I'll miss you," Hermione said softly when he pulled away, still holding her in his arms.

"I'll write," Charlie whispered against her ear. "Often."

She tried to convince herself to move away from his warm embrace. She tried to remind herself of all the reasons she needed to return to England. She tried telling herself that what had happened the last month didn't truly matter, that it had just been a fling, and that she should just go back to her life in England. It didn't work. Because more than anything in the world at that moment, all she wanted was to stay in Romania, in his arms.

"You better," she said with a little laugh as he pulled away from her.

"I will," Charlie insisted. He kissed her once more and then took a few steps back, away from her.

Back in England, Hermione quickly got back into her schedule with work and friends. They teased her about the fresh glow about her, commenting that she looked happier, healthier. Charlie wrote, as promised, and they easily fell back into their friendship with light teasing, easy conversation, and plenty of sexual tension. Though she missed Charlie and the time they'd spent together, she focused her energy on the present, something her parents had always taught her to do.

One month turned into two, then three, and Hermione found something completely different to worry about.

She'd missed her period.

Three months in a row.

Panicked, Hermione was looking into her schedule so to plan a trip to her Healer when an owl tapped insistently on her window. She opened the window, took the letter from the owl, and watched as the creature flew off into the sky, obviously not expecting a response.

Flipping the envelope over to open it, she noticed the familiar St. Mungo's seal. With her lip pulled between her teeth, she tore the envelope open, curious as to why the hospital would be writing her.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_After having received reports of a defective experimental contraceptive potion distributed between the dates of 6th June and 6th July of this year, we are requesting all witches who took said contraceptive to come to the hospital at their convenience for routine tests._

The letter fell to the floor.

_Defective contraception potions, missing periods, random nausea and aches._

It all became clear to her, but she would not jump to those conclusions. She took the Floo to the hospital and demanded to see her healer at once. A short man dressed in Apprentice robes ushered her to her healer's office, shutting the door behind him as he left them alone.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione told the man sitting behind a large desk.

"Miss Granger," he said in greeting. "Please, sit down. You received the letter, then?"

"Yes, I received the letter." She resisted the desire to curse and scream and cry. "Defective contraception potions, how did that happen?"

The healer sighed, rubbed a weary hand over his face. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger, but we have not discovered the cause of the defect. It was, if you recall, a three month experimental potion, and I'm obligated to remind you that you signed a waiver stating that any pregnancy would not be the responsibility of the hospital while on the experimental potion."

"I don't bloody care about legalities or any of that rubbish," she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "I'm here simply to get confirmation of my suspicions."

The healer nodded in understanding. "My apologies. I was under obligation to inform you, though. If you'll follow me, we'll do this in a room."

He moved past her and led her to an empty examination room, motioning for her to sit on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"If you'll lie down and lift your shirt to show your abdomen." He turned around, affording her a small amount of unnecessary privacy.

"I'm ready," she said softly a moment later.

She watched as he moved his wand over her stomach in a complicated series of motions. He muttered a charm, and a moment later her stomach glowed brightly, pure white.

"Congratulations," he said softly, apology in his voice. "You are thirteen weeks and four days into your pregnancy."

Hermione nodded gravely and lowered her shirt back over her stomach, successfully covering the fading white glow.

She returned home in a fog after having scheduled prenatal appointments. She had booklets on nutrition and tips and all things pregnancy-related. Her mind couldn't seem to process what had happened, how her life had so completely deviated from what she knew. Sitting on her small couch, her eyes moved around her flat, taking in all the things that would have to change when she had the baby. Her entire life would change, had already begun changing, and she didn't feel prepared to keep up with it all.

Before long the panic started to settle in her, and she was forced to look at the bigger picture.

She was pregnant.

Charlie Weasley was the father.

As she sat on that small couch, she couldn't help but worry about how she would tell him, for she would never keep something so important from him. Would he want to be a part of their child's life? Would he want to be a part of _her _life? Would he marry her and move back to England? Or would they live in Romania?

What would everyone think when they found out? No one even knew that Charlie and Hermione had had an affair, so would they be able to forgive their indiscretion?

But, most importantly, was it possible for her and Charlie to find love with each other, to give their child the loving family it deserved? She hoped so; she desperately hoped so.

Hermione moved to her desk and pulled a fresh bit of parchment off her stack, and then dipped a quill in ink. Sitting, she penned an owl to Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I hope everything is going good with you! I miss you terribly._

_There's something very important I need to talk to you about. In person, if that's all right? Please owl me when it would be a good time to Apparate._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**  
A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed Part Four! Reviews are like golden rays of sunshine on a cloudy day! Spread the warmth!_  
_


	5. Part Five

_**Five**_

The next morning Hermione woke anxious, impatient to receive Charlie's return owl. She forced herself to go through her morning ritual. She read through the brochures and booklets she'd been given at the hospital the night before while she ate her breakfast. She'd have to give up alcohol, she thought with an amused pout, though she knew that it was such a small sacrifice in comparison to all the major changes that would be happening in her life.

She showered, changed, braided her hair, and busied herself with cleaning. As she cleaned she mentally listed everything that would need to be moved around after the baby came. She wondered what types of charms she would be able to use to help baby-proofing her flat.

When a knock sounded on her door, she stopped and stared at it for a few moments. She wasn't expecting company, and owls generally went to windows, not doors. Curious, she went to it, looking through the peep hole.

Swinging the door open she exclaimed, "Charlie!" as she hugged him, ignoring the butterflies swarming around in her stomach.

Pulling her away, Charlie held her at arm's length, staring intently into her eyes.

"What happened? Is everyone all right? Mum? Dad?" he asked in a rush.

"No. Charlie, no, everyone's fine. We're all… fine," she ended on a whisper.

He looked as though he was going to continue questioning her but then seemed to look closer at her and change his mind. He pulled her to her small couch, pushed her to sit down, and sat next to her, holding her hands in his.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked softly. "Are _you _all right?"

"Charlie," she said softly, squeezing his hands gently.

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth to tell him, but the words didn't want to come out. Tears filled her eyes as the emotions overwhelmed her. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from falling.

"You're starting to worry me. What is it, Hermione?" he asked, the concern apparent in his voice.

Taking another deep breath, she pulled her hands from his and rubbed her face. Standing, she paced anxiously in front of the couch.

"I didn't…" she started, paused, swallowed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was on an experimental potion. There was a defective batch. I only just found out yesterday."

She finally looked at him. The panicked look in his eyes caused a few tears to slip from hers.

Nodding slightly, she said, "I'm pregnant."

There were thirty full seconds of silence.

"Pregnant?" he choked out, shocked.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded, tears falling down her cheeks unchecked.

"I'm so sorry," she told him, sniffling. "I promise you, Charlie, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Charlie stood slowly, his face pale, his mouth pulled down at the edges in a stunned frown. She watched him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing with the action. She felt all the emotions she'd forced down since finding out bubbling to the surface, spilling over. A strangled sob escaped her throat as the tears flowed in sparkling trails down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands, unable to look at him anymore, not wanting to see the accusations she was sure would be in his eyes.

But he wasn't accusing her; he wasn't saying anything at all. In just a moment his arms were wrapped around her, and he was holding her tightly against his chest, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. She felt him move them back to the couch and sit down. He pulled her onto his lap, whispering words of comfort in her ear. She was confused; wasn't he supposed to be angry? Wasn't he supposed to yell and scream at her for being so irresponsible? She didn't dare hope that once she calmed down he wouldn't do those things. It would hurt too much if she were wrong.

She cried until there were no tears left to cry, and he held her through it all. Life could be cruel at times, she thought. Here she was, cuddled against the most wonderful man she could imagine, pregnant with his child, and yet she knew that he didn't want the life with her that she silently found herself desiring to have with him.

"Hermione," he whispered in her ear, interrupting her thoughts. "Look at me, please."

She wiped the tears away, knowing that it was useless. She always looked terrible after a good cry. Her eyes would be red and swollen, her face overly pale, and her cheeks a bright red. But still, she looked at him.

"Are you terribly upset with me?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

His fingers reached up, brushing lightly against her cheeks, his eyes focused on hers. His gaze was intense, but she wouldn't look away. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before answering.

"No regrets," he said simply, a slow, sweet smile forming on his face.

At those two simple words, Hermione felt as though her heart would burst from the hope that filled it. Was it possible that he would accept her in his life? Would he really want to have a future with her, with their child?

"Charlie," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me," she whispered, as though fearful he would deny her.

He framed her face with his hands as his lips pressed against hers, softly, sweetly. His fingers pushed into her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Moments later he pulled away and stood, helping her to stand with him, took her hand, and led her to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are life's small blessings that bring great joy...


	6. Part Six

_**Six**_

Hermione lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, her fingers absently playing with Charlie's hair. He was lying on his stomach, his hand splayed across her firm belly. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against the sensitive skin there, causing warmth to spread from the spot. Grinning, Hermione looked at him to find him smiling back at her.

"I really never meant for…"

"Shhh," he interrupted her, shaking his head slightly. "I know you didn't."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, releasing it slowly. "But, Charlie, I really want to do things right for him or her," she told him quietly.

He didn't respond, just kept his bright, hazel eyes focused on hers. The silence stretched on, the seconds ticking away in her mind. She wished she could hear what he was thinking about. She wished earnestly for some form of reassurance that he wasn't going to just walk away from her and what they could have together.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm." He pressed his lips against her bare stomach once more, kept his eyes on hers. "I'm thinking that Mum is going to demand we get married anyway, so we might as well head her off and do it," he answered her question so seriously that she couldn't help the surge of anger that burst in her.

"Charlie Weasley!" she said fiercely. "I am _not _going to marry just to get your mother off our backs!"

She tried to ignore the little thrill that had washed through her when he so casually and seriously stated they'd be married. She'd known, or at least hoped, that this pregnancy would result in marriage, that their families would allow no less. She found herself absurdly happy that of everyone she could be in this position with, she'd ended up with someone who understood and accepted what needed to be done.

Still, when he laughed at her reaction, she glared at him. Seconds passed before she realized that she couldn't stay mad at him and that she really wasn't mad at him, anyway. He stopped laughing when she smiled at him, though the mirth still sparkled in his eyes.

"After you left," he said, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'd been setting up time off to come see you when I got your owl."

Hermione was stunned by his words. She truly hadn't thought that he'd felt so strongly about her. It was wonderful and terrifying all at once to hear the words. Her surprise showed on her face, and she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I never wanted a wife or kids," he explained. "I never thought that would be the kind of life for me. Those things were for my brothers. Me? I was going to be the bachelor of the family. But then we started writing letters, and I started feeling things for you that I hadn't felt before. How was it that this witch, my youngest brother's best friend, was able to make me think that maybe my life wouldn't turn out the way I'd always thought it would?

"And then you came to visit me, and everything started to change."

He paused, leaned up to press his lips against hers. Pulling back to look into her eyes, he said, "I've learned, Hermione, that sometimes what we think we want isn't what we really want at all."

Her heart jumped at the words, and she felt that she really did understand him a little better. Moisture filled her eyes as she marveled at her luck at having found something so special, someone so wonderful.

"This isn't exactly how I expected things to go either," she said, grinning a little. "I mean, I wanted all of this, just not quite in this order. It's silly, but I always thought I'd fall in love, get married, and then have children."

"No," Charlie countered. "Not silly at all." His thumb brushed along her cheekbone, rough against soft. "And there are no rules that say you still can't have that. We have what? Five, maybe six months to fall in love and get married?" he teased.

Hermione chuckled softly. After a moment, she asked, "Is that what you want?" This was completely unfamiliar territory for her, and she wasn't sure what to expect anymore.

All humor left his face as he stared intently at her. "Hermione, listen to me. My mother did not raise me to be the type of man that would knowingly abandon the mother of my child. Yes, I do want to fall in love with and marry you."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as the emotions bubbled to the surface again. She wanted to believe him, to believe that they could have a happy future together, but there was a part of her that wouldn't let her forget that he'd never wanted this in the first place.

And then it was as though he could see the doubt on her face because he said, "I'm already well on my way to falling in love with you, Hermione."

Her heart leaped at the admission, and she smiled slowly in pure pleasure, her eyes sparkling with it. "Really?" she asked.

"Really."

They settled back into a comfortable silence, and Hermione's fingers threaded through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp as she thought of just how much her life had changed in the past twenty-four hours.

"Oh, _Charlie_, what is everyone going to say?" she asked, laughing humorlessly.

"Who cares?" he answered simply.

She looked at him, and then, finally, smiled and nodded her head in silent agreement.

"So, Charlie Weasley, just where will you be taking me on our first official date?" she asked, though she couldn't quite keep a straight face.

He quirked a brow and simply stared at her for a moment. Then, without warning, he tickled her sides. She laughed and squirmed and almost didn't hear his response.

"I'll not be taking you out! From this day on, I'll be keeping you in this bed," he proclaimed and then proceeded to ravish her.

* * *

**  
A/N**: Reviews are like sunshine: food and medicine for the soul.


	7. Part Seven

_**Seven**_

They'd decided to take a month; one short month to date and get to know one another better. As comfortable with each another as they were, they wanted to see how well they worked as a couple _before _getting married. They also took great care in keeping Hermione's pregnancy a secret. The last thing they needed was for their families and friends to start interfering.

They should have known it wouldn't, couldn't last.

It wasn't long before people started noticing that Charlie wasn't in Romania anymore. He'd gone back for a few days to tie up loose ends and move back to England, at least until after their child was born. And since everyone was focused on Charlie being back in England, everyone seemed to notice the large amount of time he was spending with Hermione.

There was one week left in their designated month, and they hadn't confirmed or denied any of the rumors floating around—which ranged from completely absurd to shockingly accurate. On the third day of that final week, Charlie informed Hermione of Molly Weasley's latest scheme to uncover the truth behind his and Hermione's sudden closeness.

"A family picnic?" she asked, mentally groaning.

"Yes, well, an inside picnic. It's been snowing like crazy. She's going to get us all in one place, feed us, and make us feel safe. Then, when we're least expecting it, she'll strike, and we'll have no choice but to tell her everything."

He'd said it so dramatically that she couldn't help but laugh. When he only grinned and gave her a knowing look, she stopped and frowned at him.

"You really think that's how it will happen?" she asked skeptically.

"Just you wait and see."

And so they found themselves spending the last day of their designated dating month at the Burrow surrounded by Weasley's and their families. Hermione might have felt out of place had she not been with Charlie. And, really, it seemed silly to continue avoiding the fact that they were dating. They showed up together and didn't worry about anyone seeing that their fingers were entwined and that Charlie liked to have some form of physical contact with her—her hand in his, an arm over her shoulders, his fingers playing with her hair.

It was shockingly comfortable for Hermione to be with him around his family. She was surprised but very pleased that they readily accepted their relationship without too many questions, though with much teasing. The twins gave them knowing looks, Ron joked that he should have known she'd find a way into the family without him, and Ginny simply raised an eyebrow.

Arthur and Molly made no secret at their joy of the increased probability of Hermione becoming a part of the Weasley family. Bill teased Charlie, and Percy quietly accepted the situation. He seemed the most out of place, and Hermione wondered if he still felt guilty for Fred's injury in that final battle, never mind the fact that Fred had made a complete recovery.

The meal had been eaten, and they were all sitting around the living room. Laughter could be heard amongst the chatter, and Hermione seemed to be letting go of all the worry about the future and simply enjoyed the moment.

Unfortunately, the simple joy she'd been feeling was very rudely interrupted by a pressing need. She quietly excused herself and went to relieve said need. She missed the two sets of eyes that followed her up the stairs. As she left the bathroom, she was unceremoniously pulled into a bedroom.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Look, we don't have long before Mum realizes we're both missing, and I happen to know she's interrogating Charlie in the kitchen right now." She took a deep breath, but before Hermione had a chance to respond, Ginny continued, "I know you're sleeping with him. I can tell because you're positively glowing and that glow can only come from having regular sex. Frankly, I don't want to know any more, because he's my brother and that's just—ew.

"What I really want to know is how long have you been pregnant?"

Hermione took an involuntary step back as though she'd been struck. How could Ginny possibly know that she was pregnant? She'd been very careful about applying the proper charms to her slightly protruding belly. No one was supposed to know until they were ready to tell.

The panic must have shown on Hermione's face because Ginny said, "I'm not going to tell anyone. You won't be able to hide it for much longer anyway."

Hermione wondered if she was imagining things, but she thought she heard a slight note of jealousy in Ginny's voice.

"I'm almost eighteen weeks along," she answered, resigned. There really was no use denying it. And, if Ginny said she wasn't going to tell anyone, then she wouldn't tell anyone. They might not be the best of friends or even understand one another, but Hermione trusted her enough to keep her word.

Ginny winced but quickly tried to cover it up.

"Are you okay, with all of this, I mean?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked as though she were going to answer, but seemed to change her mind. "Yes, I'm mostly okay with it. It's just, well you know, Harry and I have been trying for months now, and we both know you didn't intend for this to happen. But as long as you make Charlie happy, I'm okay with it."

"We are happy," Hermione told her.

The girls made their way back down the stairs, and Ginny stopped in the living room while Hermione went to the kitchen door. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then walked in to find Molly and Charlie sitting at the table having tea.

"Thanks, Mum," Charlie said as they stood up. He leaned down to brush a kiss against his mother's cheek.

When Molly saw Hermione, she went to her, enveloping her in a warm hug. "You'll be giving me a grandchild, Hermione," she said with tears in her eyes, "but I'll be even more pleased to get a daughter as well."

And with that Molly left the couple alone in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"That was a disaster very cleverly avoided, if I do say so myself," Charlie answered with a cocky grin.

* * *

**  
A/N**: Reviews are like golden rays of sunshine on a cloudy day! Spread the warmth!


	8. Part Eight

_**Eight**_

Hermione was making dinner. Well, Hermione was attempting to make dinner. She'd never claimed to be a good cook, but Charlie seemed very encouraging, so she'd try. She had a book of cooking charms open on the counter, and she was attempting to make chicken parmesan. Needless to say, it wasn't going well.

Once she had something in the pan that resembled the picture in the book, she stuffed it in the oven, set the timer, and turned to forget it. When she saw Charlie leaning against the wall watching her, she felt mildly embarrassed that he might have seen her struggling to prepare the meal; yet at the same time, she felt all the stress of it wash away. He was grinning at her but wisely chose not to say anything.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

"Mmm." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'd love to, but I know you, and I don't have time for water games. I have to be here to turn the chicken."

He brushed a hand over her hair. "Suit yourself." He kissed her once more, long and deep, before going to take a shower.

Alone in the kitchen Hermione glared at the magical cook book as though it was its fault that she wasn't adept at cooking charms. She considered simply tossing the book, but knew that she could never bring herself to throw out a book. With a sigh, she closed it and tucked it away in a cabinet. As she waited for the timer to go off so that she could turn the chicken, Hermione sat at her table and read. After turning the chicken, Hermione sat back down with her book, losing herself in the story.

Charlie walked into the room, though Hermione didn't notice him until he asked, "What's burning?"

Jumping up in shock, Hermione cursed and went to the oven. Opening the door she saw what was left of the chicken parmesan and groaned. _At least it isn't on fire_, Hermione thought. She shut the oven off, pulled her wand out, and vanished the mess, pan and all. Disappointment and a feeling of failure coursed through her, and she avoided looking at Charlie.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. His lips pressed against the top of her head. A tense silence hung in the air around them as both resolutely said nothing.

"We'll order a pizza," Charlie finally suggested.

When she frowned at him, but said nothing, Charlie said, "I'll get it. Why don't you go take a nice bubble bath? You'll feel better."

The frown slowly disappeared. "All right." She walked away from him, but before she lost sight of him, she said, "Thank you for not saying anything about _that_." She gestured toward the kitchen.

He grinned. "Of course. Go relax."

Hermione moved through her room and into her bathroom in a daze. She ran the bath, putting a generous amount of bubble solution in it. Slipping into the warm water with a sigh, Hermione tried not to think of the disaster that was her attempt at magical cooking. When she finally felt the tension and stress leave her, Hermione drained the bath, rinsed off, and climbed out.

Standing in front of the mirror, she examined her stomach. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about the life that was growing inside of her. The random nausea had mostly gone away, which she was very thankful about.

"Hermione," she heard Charlie call down the hall.

Smiling, she pulled on a short, silk robe that her Mum had given her for her birthday, twisting the belt into a loose knot.

She found Charlie in the living room, lighting two taper candles on her coffee table, a pizza box between them. Two plates were already waiting for them, and he had even poured them drinks.

"Charlie," she said, and when he turned to look at her, his eyes darkening as he took in what she _wasn't_ wearing, she continued, "I think I've officially fallen in love with you."

"Hmm." He wrapped her in his arms, kissed her. "Should we go celebrate, then?"

Laughing, Hermione slapped his arm lightly and pulled away from him. "No way, I'm starving!"

She sat and went to open the pizza box, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait," he said, moving over to the couch. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his roughened ones.

"What is it?" she asked softly, her stomach fluttering with what she imagined it was.

"Hermione," he began. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I never intended to fall in love, but when you came to Romania to see me, my entire world changed. Even if you were not carrying my child, I know that because of the love I have in my heart for you, I would want you to be my wife."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat when he reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring. It didn't matter that she'd fully anticipated that they would be married, all she could think was how utterly _right_ this moment felt.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?"

He looked so nervous, and with her heart pounding in her chest, she nodded. "Yes! Of course!"

Charlie slipped the ring on her left ring finger, and then lifted her hand to press a kiss against it. A joyful tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and she said, "I love you, too, Charlie Weasley."

After they both felt their emotions calming, they sat and ate the pizza, laughing and talking about the future.

"So, how should we do this?" Hermione asked, waving her left hand in the air between them.

"Elope," Charlie suggested with a straight face.

Laughing, Hermione smacked him lightly on his arm. "I'm serious! You know your Mum would skin us alive if we did that!"

After a moment Charlie nodded, then said, "Well, we could just pick a date and leave the rest to her."

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "Fine, if that's the type of groom you want to be then you absolutely cannot hold me responsible if it turns disastrous!"

* * *

**  
A/N**: I never did feel like the original proposal scene fit with the story, so I've rewritten the scene into what you all see now. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Today I leave you not with a plea for reviews, but with a quote to think upon.

_Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail. - _Ralph Waldo Emerson


	9. Part Nine

_**Nine**_

They decided on the seventh of January. Molly had been ecstatic to help plan their wedding, though Hermione had had to put her foot down on many details. They would have it at the Burrow, and only family and very close friends would be invited. Hermione's mum helped her to pick out a traditional Muggle maternity wedding gown.

Hermione found herself choosing flowers, colors, and all sorts of other things she'd never thought anyone would care about. She wondered why so much went into a ceremony that would last twenty minutes and a reception that would last a few hours. It seemed ridiculous to go to all the trouble when there would only be about thirty people there.

Fortunately, Molly took Hermione and Charlie's personalities and preferences into account and made most of the final decisions.

When the day finally arrived, Hermione sat in Ginny's room with her mum and Ginny. Ginny was doing her hair as she sat in a chair in her undergarments. Mrs. Granger had tears in her eyes as she opened a bag.

Mrs. Granger held out a strand of pearls to Hermione. "Something old," she explained. "I wore them at my wedding, and my Grandmother at hers. Now I'd love for you to have them."

Hermione felt tears fill her own eyes as her fingers moved over the pearls. "Oh, Mum! They're beautiful. Would you put them on me when Ginny's finished?"

"Of course."

After Mrs. Granger clasped the strands around Hermione's neck, she and Ginny helped Hermione into her dress. There was a knock on the door, and Ginny went to answer it.

"Oh! Hello, Mum. Come in."

Molly went inside the room and stared at Hermione for a minute, her eyes filling with tears. She was carrying a box with her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the staring.

Molly shook her head, waving a hand in the air as if brushing something off. "Please, call me Mum. You're marrying my son today, dear." She walked to Hermione and opened the box. "Now, it is tradition for the bride in a Weasley wedding to wear this tiara, and we would be honored if you would borrow it for your day."

Hermione felt the emotions bubble to the surface, but she pushed them back down. She was determined to not be the kind of bride that cries on her wedding day. She smiled at Molly.

"I'd be thrilled to wear that tiara today. Would you put it on me?" she asked. She knew it would mean a lot to Molly to be able to do such a small thing. Molly set the tiara in place and then picked up the veil and pinned it in place.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Hermione!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mum," Hermione said, unable to stop smiling. She was happier than she could remember ever having been.

Ginny appeared before her holding a box in her hands.

"More gifts?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Well, you already have your something old and borrowed. I took the liberty of getting you something new," Ginny explained, handing her the box.

She lifted the lid and gasped at the beautiful, low-heeled, beaded sandals. Tears pricked her eyes, and she sniffled.

"Oh, Ginny, they're perfect!"

"I know your feet have been swelling, so I thought it might be more comfortable to wear sandals. With the heating and weather dome charms we've put on the backyard, you and my niece or nephew should be just fine."

She carefully hugged her friend, delighted with the thoughtful gift. Another knock sounded at the door, and Hermione laughed lightly as she pulled away from Ginny. The door opened a crack.

"Everyone decent?" Mr. Granger called through the door. When they gave him the affirmative, he came in but stopped short at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh love, you look stunning."

"Daddy!" She hugged him, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "They've been showering me with gifts. Please tell me you've come to rescue me," she joked.

"Ah, well in that case, you probably won't be wanting this," he said as he pulled out a long, small box. He flipped it open to show a sapphire and diamond bracelet. "Your something blue."

"Oh, Daddy, it's stunning!" she said breathlessly.

He clasped it around her wrist. "All ready, then?" he asked. When she nodded, he said, "Well, ladies, you'd best be getting downstairs. I expect they'll be wanting to start shortly."

The ladies left, and Mr. Granger picked up Hermione's bouquet of white calla lilies and red roses. After handing it to her, he held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

They watched from the back door as Charlie and Bill moved to stand next to the official who would be performing the ceremony. Ginny walked down the aisle first, followed by little Teddy Lupin, who carried the rings on a little pillow and walked with Victoire, who was joyfully tossing red and white rose petals along the way.

The music changed to something sweet and romantic that Hermione didn't recognize, and she and her father made their way from the house to the aisle. Everyone stood and turned to watch her, but she only had eyes for Charlie.

The ceremony passed by quickly, but Hermione managed to say the right things at the right times, and before she knew it, they were being announced as Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Weasley. Everyone cheered as they made their way back down the aisle and into the house. Soon they would be taking pictures and eating cake and dancing, but for a minute, just one minute, all Hermione wanted to do was kiss her husband and relish the fact that she was now his wife.

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

* * *

**  
A/N**: I hope all of you enjoyed Part Nine! Yay, Charlie and Hermione are married now! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but the past week has been extremely busy.

_A wedding is a start of togetherness... of walks in the rain, basking in the sunshine, shared meals, caring for one another and sensing the love that a marriage carries._ - Unknown


	10. Part Ten

_**Ten**_

Charlie and Hermione spent the next couple months preparing for the baby. They'd decided to wait to find out the gender until he or she was born but had still set up a nursery with sunny yellows and playful greens.

Hermione's due date came and went, and she grew grumpier and more uncomfortable as the days passed slowly.

"Charlie!" Hermione said his name in a demanding growl. "You need to have sex with me. Now."

He sputtered, completely blown away by the demand. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy doing just that, but why?"

"Because if you do, it could push me into _real_ labor."

Charlie wisely swallowed a chuckle at that pronouncement.

"Love, if you'd like, we'll go to the hospital and see…" he trailed off as she went deathly pale and stopped her pacing. "What's wrong?"

She looked down, saw and felt the moisture on her legs. "I think my water just broke."

There was a moment of complete silence and shock before Charlie jumped up, wand out. He cleaned the mess with a wave of his wand and a silent spell and ushered her to the fireplace. Pulling the hospital bag over his shoulder, he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it in the hearth.

"I'll be right behind you, love."

Hermione went through the Floo to St. Mungo's. The spinning had her nauseous, but she stepped out and moved away so that Charlie could come through.

"Oh! Mrs. Weasley, is it time?" her Healer asked as he spotted her.

"Yes, I do believe it is. I think my water broke about two minutes ago," she said calmly as Charlie came through the Floo.

The Healer procured a wheelchair for her and led the couple to a delivery room. The process was long and painful, more painful than anything she'd ever experienced. It hurt more than any curse ever thrown at her, yet Hermione was oddly happy. Though each push was torturous, she kept thinking about the wonderful life she was bringing into the world. And Charlie stayed with her through it all. They'd sent someone to fetch the Grangers and Weasleys, but only Charlie was allowed to be with her through it all.

Nothing she had ever experienced before, no pain or fears or worries could intrude upon the pure joy she'd felt through the exhaustion when they placed the infant wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. Charlie sat on the side of the hospital bed, one arm around her and his other hand holding his daughter's tiny fist.

Choked with emotions, Hermione looked up at Charlie with bright eyes. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Stunning," he whispered, fighting off tears of his own.

The Healer gave them a few minutes before coming over with a clipboard. "Do you have a name picked out?" he asked them with a smile.

Charlie and Hermione looked at one another, smiling cheerfully. Charlie nodded, and Hermione looked back at the Healer.

"We do." She looked down at her daughter. "Her name is Julie Abigail Weasley."

Charlie helped Hermione get cleaned up a bit so that they could present their daughter to their family. Weak and exhausted, Hermione held Julie as Charlie pushed them in the wheelchair out to the waiting room. The chatter quieted as they entered the room, but a moment later everyone began talking excitedly all at once, and Charlie had to raise a hand to get them all to quiet again.

"Hermione and I would like to present our daughter," he said.

Hermione held the sleeping baby up to better show them. "Julie Abigail Weasley, meet your family."

Julie was passed around the room and had woken up while Molly was holding her. When Ginny got her chance, Hermione noticed the tears that fell down her cheeks. Ginny stood, handed Julie to Harry, and walked to where Hermione sat.

"She's beautiful," she said as she knelt in front of Hermione and held her hands.

Hermione grinned. "So how far along are you?" she whispered so that no one else could hear.

Ginny laughed appreciatively. "Eight weeks. Harry and I just found out."

Hermione pouted, though she couldn't quite keep the smile out of it. "They won't be in the same year."

The girls laughed but didn't have a chance to talk more about it as others came over to congratulate her and Charlie. Before long, Hermione felt the little energy she'd had left leave her. She found Julie with Fred and George.

"…hex anyone who dares to try to date you," Fred was saying.

"Oh, hello there Hermione, Charlie. She came out pretty cute considering who her dad is," George teased them as they approached.

Charlie laughed and said, "All thanks to her mother."

They made their way back to the delivery room, but a Healer directed them to the room they would be sleeping in. Once they settled in, Julie in the small, hospital crib beside the bed, Charlie lay next to Hermione in the cramped space on the hospital bed.

"When can we go home?" Hermione asked, yawning.

He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "In the morning, love. Go to sleep."

"Hmm, yes I will." Her eyes slipped closed. "I'm really happy I got pregnant, Charlie."

He smiled in understanding, though she couldn't see it. "Me too."

"Even though I didn't mean for it to happen, she brought us together. I mean, we might still have got here one day, but I think everything worked out just the way it was meant to."

His fingers brushed through her hair soothingly. "Of course it did. You know, you're the only woman who has ever made me even consider marriage, even before I found out you were pregnant."

She didn't respond, and as Charlie looked down at her he smiled as he realized she'd finally fallen sleep. He didn't know how long he lay next to her, watching her, but he knew he wanted the spend every night of the rest of his life laying next to her.

"No regrets," he whispered and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

* * *

**A/N**: And we have come to the end of Charlie and Hermione journey of how a summer fling turned into so much more. I hope you all have enjoyed this!

If you have, please leave me a little something to let me know. If not, well then, feel free to leave me a little something to let me know why not. I appreciate constructive criticism as well as glowing reviews!

_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for. _- Unknown


End file.
